


Boy, I Don't Know How You Got Me Acting Like This

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [69]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Body Shots, Getting Back Together, Jealousy, M/M, Pet Names, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Can you do a prompt where Mickey gets out of jail and he goes to the alibi and sees some guy, maybe that new guy Caleb or whoever, doing body shots off of Ian??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy, I Don't Know How You Got Me Acting Like This

The first thing that Mickey did when he was free of his cell was to head to the alibi. He knew very well that there was a chance he would see somebody there that he didn’t want to, but right then and there, he didn’t give a fuck. He needed a drink, and he needed it bad.

 

Thankfully, he had only been locked up for a little over a month, it would have been a hell of a lot longer, but they let him go early. Overcrowding or lack of evidence or some shit.

 

Mickey made it to the doors and he straightened his back, running a hand over his face before entering the bar. He frowned at the loud music, wondering why the hell that was happening, then again, it was pretty late and the place was slightly more crowded than it was during the day. That could be a reason.

 

”Whiskey. Neat” He said roughly to the unfamiliar bartender. Apparently running a business along with being the actual bartender had become too much for Kev to handle, fucking jackass.

 

Mickey had only taken a couple of sips of the alcohol when he lifted his head, for some reason looking to the corner of the place that he hadn’t before. There he was. Ian. Fucking beautiful as ever.

 

Mickey would have admired his face, his jawline. The smirk covering his lips. But instead, his eyes drifted down towards his naked torso, watching some random, white, preppy douchebag lick tequila off of his abs.

 

Mickey swallowed down he huge lump appearing in his throat at the sight, and he turned away from it, shifting his eyes into his drink instead. He and Ian weren’t together anymore, he had no fucking right to be jealous. But that didn’t mean that he could stop it.

 

The way the two of them had ended had been so abrupt. Sure, he guessed that in a way he could have seen it coming, what with everything that had been going on with Ian before that day, but Mickey still hadn’t thought that a breakup was what either of them had wanted.

 

Mickey had truly done everything he had thought of to make everything better. To be the best boyfriend that he could possibly be, but apparently that wasn’t something that he would ever be able to accomplish no matter how much time he spent trying.

 

If he was honest, he wasn’t too sure what exactly that he had done wrong, to make Ian not want him anymore. But it had to be something that he couldn’t see right now, maybe he was too close to all of it still.

 

Despite him fighting himself, his eyes drifted upwards towards Ian again, the glass of whiskey dangling from his fingers. He was surprised that Ian had in fact noticed him by now. The smirk was still very evident on his lips, and his hand was on the back of the guys head as he did another body shot off of his torso.

 

Ian’s eyes were glued to Mickey’s, both pairs black. Mickey’s with jealousy and Ian’s with mischief. Only… it looked meaner than just mischief.

 

Mickey wanted to look away. He wanted to swallow the rest of his drink and then just get out of there, somehow make sure that he never saw Ian Gallagher again. It was too painful.

 

But instead, his eyes stayed on Ian’s, and Ian’s smirk grew, an eyebrow lifting, almost as if he was asking Mickey ’ _What are you gonna do about it?_ ’

 

Mickey fought back his tears. Fucking pussy. And his eyes fell back into his glass, his teeth fastening onto his bottom lip as he felt the tears start to fight harder to get through.

 

When he - in lack of better judgement - looked back up a couple of seconds later, the guy’s tongue wasn’t in Ian’s belly button. It was in his mouth.

 

Ian’s hand was on the back of the guy’s head, pulling the blond strands of hair, his tongue fucking his mouth. Only the entire time, he was looking over the guy’s shoulder, eyes locked onto Mickey’s, so fucking obviously trying to drive him into a jealous rage.

 

As much as Mickey saw right through his ex’s game, it didn’t matter. He was really fucking close to a jealous rage anyway. His stomach was spinning, and watching Ian kiss that douchebag made him want to throw up so fucking badly.

 

That’s when he realized that he wasn’t at all close to a rage, he was close to sobbing. As soon as he realized that, he was done for and he stood up, swallowing the last of his drink and went straight out the door without a word, quickly making his way down the dark road.

 

Mickey didn’t get very far, though.

 

”Mick!” Mickey tried his absolute best to keep walking, to just force his legs forwards, one step at a time, away from Ian. They wouldn’t obey. So instead he was left standing a little ways away from the bar, back turned to Ian, eyes clenched shut as a couple of tears finally tore through his thick wall, pouring down his cheek.

 

”The fuck was that in there, huh?” He yelled loudly as he turned around to face his ex, noticing that he hadn’t even taken the time to put his shirt back on, he had to be freezing. ”You don’t think cheating, lying and dumping me was bad enough? You figured you’d throw that shit in my face too?!” He asked loudly through his tears and a sad chuckle.

 

”I’m sorry okay?!” Ian yelled back. ”I don’t know what that was, I just… I don’t know how the fuck to do this, alright?!”

 

Mickey frowned, softening slightly as he saw Ian’s eyes tear up as well.

 

”Do what?” He asked, taking a couple of steps closer, only so that they could speak without screaming at each other.

 

Ian shrugged, letting his eyes sweep over their surroundings for a second before settling back on Mickey.

 

”This” He stated again, gesturing between the two of them. ”You’re out now. And I don’t know how to look at you and not regret my entire fucking existence for what I did” Ian finished with a sigh, and Mickey frowned harder, trying to figure out exactly what Ian was getting at.

 

”What?” Ian’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, a tear trailing down his cheek.

 

”I’m stable now, Mick. I’m on meds. So now I know all the stupid shit I did, but none of it bothers me. Except for what I did to us”

 

Mickey shouldn’t let Ian take a step closer. Or another one. He certainly shouldn’t let Ian place a tender hand onto his neck and lean their foreheads together, but he did.

 

”We were so fucking happy, Mickey. I was so in love with you and then I just… I wanna fix this, baby. Please let me fix this”

 

Ian’s tender voice and soft smell made up for the fact that Mickey had seen someone else doing body shots off of him less than ten minutes ago. In this moment, it was as if the two of them were the only people on the planet.

  
”Mick, baby. Please. Please let me fix this” Mickey swallowed, eyes fluttering closed as he took the words in. His cold hand fell to Ian’s naked side, the skin surprisingly warm considering. ”My baby. My perfect baby, I’m so sorry”

 

Finally, with those words, Mickey cracked, crashing their lips together.


End file.
